Defying Destiny
by cullengirl13xxx
Summary: A seductive new girl moves to Forks and threatens the love Bella and Edward share. But is it actually love? And what is her dark secret? A heart-wrenching tragedy follows.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

Thanks to xxRorschachGFxx for the help. You're awesome lol how's the bf??

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 1

_The day before…_

I hunched over, feeling the blood begin to drip down my face to collect in a pool at my feet. I choked on the crimson liquid, feeling the coppery taste brand my tongue. Great, this ruined my make-up. Spitting out the blood, I double-kicked the two fully-grown men holding out my arms and spun around and kicked the other guy who was punching me. All three of them fell down, unconscious.

_Heh, they probably need to go to the hospital, _I thought with a smirk.

Flicking my knee-length blue-black hair, I turned and walked off.

My name is Serenity Winter. Because my eyes carry the winter- coldness in my heart.

I am sixteen years old. I'm in my last year of high school – I was put forward two years because of my intelligence. I've been transferred to Forks High School because of it's good reputation.

Reapplying my white foundation, black lipstick and eyeliner in the school parking lot, I turned around to see a pale, well-built teenaged guy with coppery –colored hair and the most smouldering golden eyes looking at me. Giving him my most inviting smile, I sauntered over to where he was standing and said;

"Hi there! I'm Serenity Winters. I'm new here. D'ya think you could show me around?"

I widened my eyes and pouted slightly. He visibly gulped and nodded.

"My name's Edward Cullen," he said.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"I'll take you to the office," he continued. "You'll get your class timetables there."

He led the way through a long corridor. It was unnerving 'cos everyone stared at me. All the stupid cheerleaders sniffed and turned their stupid backs to me. I glared at them and bared my white teeth with their abnormally long incisors. Edward leaned closer to me. Protectively.

"Forgive me. Guys here haven't seen your kind in awhile," he whispered into my ear.

"My kind? What exactly do you mean by that?" I shouted.

He flinched visibly and looked down and slumped his shoulders.

"There aren't many pretty girls here. Most of them are so plain compared to…" He let the sentence linger.

I looked away and blushed, then noticed a thin, fragile-looking girl with big brown eyes, brown, wavy hair and really odd lips looking at me with agony clear in her eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked, jerking my head towards the odd girl.

"That's Bella. She's my girlfriend," he remarked sheepishly.

I felt my breathing halt and my heart flop. We walked in silence for awhile until we reached the office and the bell rang.

"I have to go," Edward said while looking through his long lashes at me.

"Okay," I said.

I turned to open the door to the office when his voice stopped me.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe we have some classes together. You wanna hang out sometime?" he asked, looking away as he said it.

"Maybe…" I grinned, flipping my hair and walking into the office.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **What do you think? Please give reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight but I wish I did!

AN// Please don't flame, I'm new at this and you don't have to be mean about it!!!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 2

I strutted into the office. It was small with a nice homely feel to it. Noticing that my combat boots were undone, I leaned forward to tie them up and felt the fan ruffle my hair. I heard something around the door snap and I swivelled around to see what it was. Nothing was there.

"Weird." I said out loud and straightened up. I gently rang the bell and was greeted by a plump middle-aged woman with dyed orangey-red hair and those kind of glasses only old ladies would wear. We chatted for a bit and she gave me my timetable.

"Its okay to be nervous on your first day, sweetie." She reassured me warmly.

I gave her a wane smile and left.

I went to my new homeroom. Knocking on the door I turned the knob and a wave of warm air hit me. Stepping in the room I noticed Edward sitting at the back of the classroom with Bella. Swallowing my disappointment I handed over my slip to my teacher and introduced myself to the class. Edward gave me a warm smile and called my name and gestured to the one empty seat to his left, which was met with an elbow to the chest by Bella on his right. Her elbow strangely bounced off of his hard, beautiful chest, as if it was made of cement.

I walked down to the seat like a bride might walk down the aisle on her wedding day, and hid behind my hair and blushed as I felt all eyes- Edwards and my teachers included- fixed on me and my skinny body. I continued to walk down to the desk when a boy with bright blonde hair all gelled up in a tousled mess that faintly resembled that of Edwards gorgeous silken locks jumped up from his seat and pulled out my chair for me to sit on and winked at me. Edward glared at him and growled low and it sounded really hot which scared the kid and made Bella give him a pleading look.

"Why didn't you do that for me?!" Demanded a short girl with a mature figure and big brown hair. She glared at the boy and me with obvious contempt.

"I was just making her feel at home, Jess." He replied in a whiny voice.  
"Urgh!" She huffed and stormed off.

"Haha, you got owned Mike!" Laughed a black guy with a buzz cut (AN//'Cos he's African-American in the movie, right?)

"Shut up Tyler!" Mike shouted back and sat down at his desk.

I sighed and checked my make-up in my checkered mirror. My eyes were an unusual shade of bright, vibrant forest green which stood out more because of my almond eye-shape and sat underneath feathery but straight eyebrows which had a strange arch to them (AN// Kinda like Kristen Stewart but better lol she's not that pretty!) I had my midnight blue-black hair loose today and I brushed it until it shone against my translucent white skin, falling like a silken river to the back of my knees.

Feeling the stares of every guy's eyes on me (including the teacher and Edward!) I stood up, flicked my hair, and strode out the door with a smirk as the bell went and into a crowd of people circled around some people fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight (but Edward is my Hubby~3)

Oh, and would you all please stop flamming?! This is actually really hard, so just shut up!!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 3

I bumped into some guy's back and pushed away angrily.

"Watch it!" I yelled and pushed and shoved my through the crowd to the centre where all the action was. I saw a tough looking girl with short hair, delicate features and the most unusual combination of one green eye and one purple eye? (AN//That's for you, XXRorscachGFXX) She was wearing a leather jacket, baggy black pants with lots of safety pins and stitches it and heavy black boots. She was being held back by a goth girl with long wavy dyed-black hair down to her waist with electric blue streaks, a short black corset crop-top that showed off her smooth, flat white stomach and huge chest, a tiny leather mini-skirt with chains through it and knee-high high-heeled combat boots with white laces.

The girl with the unusual eyes was snarling at a medium height, skinny guy with dark red shoulder-length hair and a red tie with a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black baggy pants and black skater shoes.

"Rafael!" the girl with the wavy hair shrieked.

The guy with the red hair only smirked.

"You asshole!" The mismatched-eyed girl's voice was surprisingly husky and deep.

"You asked for it." His voice was low and silken, the opposite of the mismatched-eyed girl's husky shouts.

With some dirty sex-related words and a deafening roar, the mismatched-eyed girl broke free and hurled herself at Rafael (AN//Not like that! They're just fighting!)

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chanted the students.

Dropping my bag, the wavy-haired girl and I wrestled the pair away from each other--

Her taking the girl and me taking Rafael- and he turned, about to punch me when a chalk-white hand gripped his wrist.

"Don't. You. Touch her!" the voice was dark and threatening, and oddly familiar. Everyone went silent, and I turned around and gazed up into none other than the beautiful faced that belonged to Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

Thanks to xxRorscachGFxx for helping me. You rock!

I'M SICK OF EVERYONE SO** SHUT UP**!!!! Buy to my good reviewers thank you so much.

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 4

Everyone was silent. Edward glared at Rafael. Rafael opened his palm in a backing-off gesture. "Apologise." ordered Edward, his face grim. Rafael shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched his broad shoulders

"Sorry." He smirked at me. Then he turned and walked away. Jerking away from the wavy-haried girl, the mismatched eyed girl stormed off in the opposite direction. "Sorry 'bout that. Rafael was being an ass and it pissed off Akasha. I'm Pandora by the way." We shook hands and she left us because of class.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I was about to hug him when he took a step backwards from me. Stung, I turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Edward but it was too late. I sprinted down the hall as fats as I could which was really fast and ran into the lot. The pain of being insulted like that made it so hard to breath. Inhaling then exhaling, I turned and rested by back against the cool rusting metle of a chevy truck. Then I noticed the skinny jean-clad legs 2 metres infront of me. Looking up, I came face-to-face with non-other than Bella Swn. Startled I stood up.

"I see you like my car." She bemusedly said while I dusted myself off.

"It ain't bad I shrugged. "I've seen better."

I watched Bella tense.

"I want you to stay away from Edward."

"Ha! Blow me!" I barked harsh laughter while Bella turned on her back to me.

While she was walking away, she turned one last time to say something over her shoulder.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt."

I watched her grimly as she entered the building, and thought about what Edward would say.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

AN: Please people be nice!!!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 5

I avoided Edward for the rest of the day incase Bella carried out her threat. When school finished I walked through the lot en route to my home when I saw the back of Edward, standing with what I assumed was his family. I thought as much because although they don't quite share the same looks, they all had dark circles under the eyes, they were freakishly pale, and they were all drop-dead gorgeous. Edward turned around and met my longing gaze. The intensity of his stare made me blush but memories of what Bella had said stung my heart and made me turn away. I bit my lip and felt tears well in my eyes. The look on Bella's face when she threatened me was dead. She mean't what she said.

I noticed several emotions flick over Edwards face: Searching, shock, disgust, then rage.

"_Oh god, he hates crying girls, doesn't he?"_ I thought sadly, then regained my composure. And with a fake smile I nodded at Edward and walking towards the exit of the lot. That is until I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrist. Reeling from shock, I nearly fell over but regained my composure quickly.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed and felt him grab my chin and jerk it gently to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine!" I lied. The afternoon sunlight caught the tears on my eyelashes, making them sparkle like diamonds. His face softened, then he leaned down and I felt his cool breath fan my face.

A shrill scream interrupted us. I jumped away from Edward and looked over to where the scream originated from. The whole school was staring at us. With a livid Bella in the middle.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

AN: QUIT FLAMING! I AM ONLY POSTING THIS BECAUSE I GOT A NICE REVIEW!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 6

I was shocked. Edward was still. Bella stomped over with her fist raised. I stepped forward to meet her challenge when Edward blocked me.

"Edward, wai—"

"Please Serenity, this is my responcibility."

The look in his eyes when he said my name made my heart do somersaults

"What do you mean your responciblity? Do you regret this?" I asked.

He flinched and tensed but didn't answear my question. Bella came over and slapped him. Edward didn't even flinch.

"How could you?" She screamed.

"Bella, I—"

"You what? Got that slut pregnant? How much are you paying her?"

He glared and growled warningly at her for slandering my honour.

"Its over Bella. I need someone who isn't so clingy and actually knows and understands me." And with that her slipped his arm around my waste and pulled me over to his car much to the dismay of the school who was watching the scene unfold. I got a glimpse of a pail Bella being comforted by several boys, one of which was tall, tan, obviously native American who was staring into my eyes with such intensity…

I got into Edward's car and he drove off. "Are you okay? He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice car."

We chatted for a while until he stopped the car infront of a fancy restaurant. Giving me a crooked smile, he looked deep into my eyes.

"Want something to eat?" He chuckled softly. I gasped and nodded mutely while he climbed out of the car.

We went into the restaurant where a rather rude waitress ignored me and eyed Edward like a sack of meat.

"Table for two," He said boredly.

"Away from the crowd," I added, jerking my thumb towards the usual after-work diners.

"Sure." She eyed me coldly and led us towards the table closest to the exit.

"Somewhere else, please," Edward went all gooey eyed and gaze the waitress a $100 tip.

She blinked "Whoa… thanks." And lead up to the best seat in the house.

"I will be serving you this evening. What would you like to order?" A waiter with greasy slicked back hair winked at me. Edward's knuckles went white, if possible.

"And what can I get a mighty fine woman like yerself?" He grinned, revealing ultra white teeth.

"Another maître d." Edward got up to complain and I went to the bathroom.

I sighed as I made my way down the long hallway with twisting and turning corners, but still classy and not threating like in horror movies. I finally found the womans bathroom and pushed open the heavy oak doors to a well lit and pretty bathroom with sinks and mirrors all lined up against the furtherest wall. I washed my face and hands, then began to reapply my make up and brushed my hair with my long white fingers. Looking at the mirror, I replayed the day through my mind. There was something odd about Edward that I couldn't put my finger on…

"Hello gorgeous."

My head snapped up and I spun around to see the waiter behind me. He gave me the same sickly smile and hurled himself at me. I yelped and kneed him in the stomach. Assuming my fighting stance I realized with some disgust that part of my black halter-neck shirt had been ripped off.

"Hey, now now, no need to get angry." He lunged for me again, but this time I was ready for it. I blocked his punch and captured his wrist in my left hand as my right elbow slammed brutally into his outer right elbow, feeling a satisfying loud crack. I smirked and aimed a side-kick into his collar bone. He flew backwards into the white wall beside the door and choked a scream.

"You bitch!" He wailed as he grasped his broken right arm and cradled it protectively. The then turned to the left and vomited violently; a side affect of a shattered collar bone.

I flicked my hair nonchalantly and walked out of the bathroom only to be met with by a worried Edward. "I heard a noise," He was wild with panick.

I stepped a little to my left and revealed the very battered and bloody waiter.

"He tried to rape me," I said casually and walked down the long corridor to enter the main part of the restaurant with a very confused Edward in tow.

"Clean up in the ladies room. I think someone has made a mess in there," I wrinkled my nose delicately as I told the manager of the joint. Just as Edward finished paying we were at the entrance, we heard a shrill scream.

"Looks like they found him. " Edward said and we hurried along to his car. I was silent during the ride because I was mulling over the day…. Then it hit me.

White skin.

Acute hearing.

Cold hands.

No appetite.

And I had seen his abnormally long canines when he had been growling at Bella. I had read Dracula over a dozen times to know what this meant.

He hit the breaks and we skidded to a stop at a secluded area. I was numb with shock and he was just looking straight ahead, his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. Still numb with shock, I looked into his eyes and licked my dry lips.

"You're a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

AN: Thanks to all the nice people out there who DON'T FLAME! All you flamers should TAKE A HINT!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 7

We were completely silent for quite a while. It gave me enough time to think clearly. So what if Edward was a vampire? I was a freak for goodness sake! He gave me a sad smile.

"I guess this is goodbye then,"

I shook my head rapidly, pandemonium clouding my vision.

"Leave? Don't. Please. You're the only sane person here."

"Sane? SANE? I'm a monster, Ser!" He roared and I cowered in my seat, pulling my knees up to make myself smaller

"I could kill you so easily!" He grabbed a crow bar from the back of the car and bent and molded it like putty until it resembled a smooth sphere… before crushing it into fine dust.

"Don't you get it? If you stay, **I** **will kill you**. And that is a promise," He settled back down into his seat and covered his eyes with his hand. Edward's jaw was clenched, and as I leaned over hesitantly to hold him, I saw pure anguish in his golden eyes. No human could hold him. No human could care for him. No human _loved _him…

We just stayed like that for a while. Edwards frame shook every once in a while, and I soon realized that they were tearless sobs. Oh, he was in so much pain. I felt his icy-cold hand reach up to cover my hand.

"Thank you," He said and straightened up while I sat back in my seat and buckled my seat belt.

"Could we stay out a while? My parents—"

No, I thought. Don't let him know anything. Don't let him know that the black bruise on my shoulder wasn't and accident. Or that I couldn't wear revealing clothes incase he see's the ugly bruises, the lash marks, the scars…

Edward nodded.

"So, what do you know about Pandora, Akasha and Rafael?" I asked quickly so he wouldn't ask any questions.

"It's a long story,"

"I have time,"

"Well, I have only been here for 2 years, so I wouldn't know that much. But apparently Rafael and Akasha have a bit _too_ much tension. Too bad they're both too prideful to admit anything," He grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Rafael used to be called Eric. That, of course, was up until he and his best friend were in an accident. His best friend died, and he's been blaming himself since. Dyed his hair to his friend's hair color and changed his name to his friend's name, Rafael. Says it's to keep his memory alive, but it just doesn't seem right to be trying to live out both their lives," Edwards shook his head sadly. (AN: I tried to include more of the real characters)

"And Pandora and Akasha?"

"Pandora used to be called Emily. She was athletic, tanned, A++ student. The perfect student, so to say. Until one day she too changed. No one know what happened,"

"Except for you?" I questioned wearily.

Edward nodded grimly. "Except for me."

He glanced off into the distance, avoiding my confused gaze.

"She was raped. By the science teacher, Roger Pratt."

I whimpered loudly and his eyes snapped to my pale face.

"Don't tell me…?"

I looked out the windows as memories flashed before my green eyes. Edward was probably disgusted with me. Justified.

I used to work at a bad place. A very bad place. And if I didn't make enough money, or if I refused a customer, my father… I shuddered violently. My father was a very creative man.

I hadn't cried in many years, so I was horrified when I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and reached over to grasp the handle to the car door. But Edward was faster. In a flash he grabbed my shoulder and cupped my cheek with his other hand. I looked at him with pure astonishment. Pure sadness was etched onto his angelic face. Slowly, he leaned forward and our lips brushed briefly, leaving a very tingly while my heart did flip-flops. He leaned back to look at me.

"So what do you want to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

AN: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN? I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE BUT YOU'RE ALL JUST FLAMING AND IT REALLY ISN'T NICE! WOULD JUST PLEASE STOP?

Thanks to all the NICE reviewers out there. This chapters for you!

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 7

I thought about it for a second before saying "How about a movie?"

And off we went. We decided on an action film because it wouldn't make Edward too hungry and it wouldn't bore me to tears. We held hands while watching the fighting parts and Edward gave me intense unreadable looks during the romance scenes. After the movie I went to the bathroom to check my make up but on the way I walked into the the tall native American guy I had seen earlier. His stare bore into me, his black eyes were molten, like black coffee and I nearly lost myself in them…

He stepped forward and I realized how tall he was. I'm 5'10 but I was only in level with his mouth.

"I must thank you in a way," he began. His voice was husky and deep, the complete opposite to Edward's silken murmers.

"Why?"  
"Because your interference broke Bella up with that leech," His faced twisted on the last word and I stepped back as if I had been slapped.

"But…." He continued. "I can see why. I thought dating Bella would be paradise…"

"But it wasn't, was it?"

He shook his head.

"I can see why he went for you, though. Damn leech always gets what he wants." His eyes melted again which belittled his bitter words.

"My names Jacob. Maybe we could hang out sometime." He leaned his hand out to shake.

"Where are my manners. Call me Serenity. Ser for short." I gave him a sweet smile. I glanced over his shoulder and saw his ride.

"A 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit?" I gasped and ran over to examine it.

"You know, I'm not familiar with this engine." I leaned over the hood of the car and heard Jacob shakily cough. I looked up at him and her turned his face away from me. Was he blushing…?

"So you like cars?" His question snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah. My grandfather taught me everything I know."

We talked for a bit until Jacob's head snap up and I felt a familiar pretense behind me.

"What're you doing here, parasite!" Demanded Jacob.

"Quit complaining, dog. Go and do something only your kind would do and lick your asshole," Edward calmly replied.

Jacob snarled frightfully in his rage and began to shake then crouched like he was an animal about to pounce on its pray.

"Guys, cool it!" I stepped between the two and put my hands on their chests as if I could push them apart. Jacob growled and backed off, getting into his car and burnt rubber. I let out a sigh and dusted off my clothes before turning back to Edward and raising my eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

He sighed and looked off into the distance.

"He's a werewolf. They're the enemies of my kind," He whispered.

"That and he was going out with Bella," I added without thinking.

He made a choking sound and whipped his head to face me.

"WHAT?" His voice was strangled.

"The first couple of hours after you broke up she got together with Jacob."

Edward roared "How dare she? That slut!"

I resisted the urge to remind him that they broke up because he liked me. After his fit he sighed and turned to me.

"I'll take you home."

EDIT: Fixed the bold and italics thing. Thank you for pointing that out


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

AN: THE WRITING WAS A MISTAKE SO JUST SHUT UP! I AM SO SICK OF YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE!** YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL**!

This chapter is for SexyEdwardLover (thanks for always being there) and Kr8tiveGirl for the nice review.

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 9

I felt the blood drain from my face and my frame shake. My breathing went awry but Edward was too busy to notice. I tried to talk but all that came out was a squek. I cleared my throat, licked my lips and tried to distract him.

"So, vampire, huh? Any other thing I should know?"

His breathing hitched and his features went hard.

"Nothing whatsoever. "

I frowned "But."

"No. Not right now."

We drove to my house in slience and I grew suspicious. How did he know my address…? I was about to ask when Edward's head snapped up with a shocked expression on his face before my door was wrenched open and I felt my fathers hand grab me.

"You fucking bitch! Staying up late with a boy? Whore!" He grabbed my arm and threw me across the lawn with super human strength. I felt several bones snap as I hit my head against a tree and everything went black. I awoke later I the back of Edward's car. I quickly sat up and a wave of nausea hit me, forcing me back to lying down.

"Don't overdo yourself. You've broken several ribs, your arm and you could have a concussion." He said. It explained the throbbing at the back of my skull.

"Wh…. Where are we going?" My voice drawled. It didn't sound like me.

"To my house. My father is the head doctor at Forks hospital." He replied looking at me and ignoring the road (Another vampire thing I assumed) his features softened.

"I will never let him hurt you again." He gently told me.

I bit my lip as another wave came. Everything felt so surreal. I wanted to sleep. Sleep would be good. My eyelids felt so heavy….

"NO!" Edward's voice caused my eyes to snap open. "Serenity, don't!"

"Why…?" My voice drawled. I closed my eyes again and as the darkness began to pull me under I felt his cold hands on my face, cooling my fevered skin.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked into is melted eyes, his face paler than usual.

"You really must have it bad.."

I felt the sting of tears threaten to flow.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle." I shrugged.

He shook his head. "No one should have to deal with this." He closed his eyes, hardened his features and gave me a sad smile.

AN: I actually deleted a whole scene. I'll put that up separately later.

**DEFYING DESTINY**

CHAPTER 9 – CONTINUED

We were parked outside a field in the less populated part of Forks. I opened the door to let the air in and felt a wonderful emotion engulf me. Freedom. Happiness. I sighed and gazed outside wistfully when I felt a pair of strong arms lift and hold me gently against a marble chest, cradelling me as if I was a child. Then, we were in the middle of the field, beneath the trees.

"You know, I've always wanted to fly away," I smiled up at Edward.

He blinked. "I guess you should."

He slowly began to spin around gracefully as I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. My unhurt arm lifted as if to catch the moon and I was washed in it's white light.

"You look like an angel," He whispered.

"_Yeah, an angel caught in hell," _I thought glumly as he halted.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

The full moon's light was freed from the clounds and shone down on us, fireflies erupted around us, stars sparkled in the heavens and it was so beautiful. Edward's gaze made me look up at him and he gave me a crooked grin.

"Dance with me," And set me down on my feet. Carefully so it didn't hurt, my vampire held me and lead me in a waltz. I had never felt so happy, so free, so pure. I threw my head back and laughed as we danced to the sounds of the night, without a care in the world.


End file.
